Noches de verano
by DarkShame13
Summary: Una calurosa tarde de verano, una joven de cabello agua marina y coletas se encuentra por casualidad a una atractiva chica de cabello rosado, leyendo en un parque. Shojo-ai. OneShot.


**Vocaloid no me pertence, si no a sus respectivas compañías (que no sé cuales son xD).**

* * *

Estábamos a principios de julio y salí a hacer unos recados al supermercado más cercano a mi casa. Ese día el sol brillaba con fuerza hasta darme la sensación de que me derretiría de un momento a otro. Tenía que atravesar por un parque para llegar a mi casa, pero en el camino sentí como se me empezaba a nublar la vista y cómo se me iban las fuerzas, por lo que fui a sentarme en el banco más cercano. Me senté, casi desplomándome por la bajada de azúcar y saqué una botella de agua de la bolsa, me encontraba tan mal que no me percaté de lo que sucedía a escasos metros de mí.

Miré hacia el otro lado del banco y la vi, cómo me miraba curiosamente con sus hechizantes ojos azules como el mar, y su pelo rosado, brillante y liso que el viento hacía ondear seductoramente. Soltó una pequeña risa y dejó el libro que tenía entre las manos en el banco, y se acercó a mí, preocupada por si me encontraba bien. Recuerdo que apenas podía articular palabra al verla tan cerca de mí. Podía oler su aroma de fresas, y observar su rostro angelical. Me acarició la cara como un gesto maternal y sentí la suavidad de su piel. Me dijo que se llamaba Luka Megurine, y escuché su voz, dulce y llena de musicalidad que me embelesaba. Puedo afirmar que ese día me enamoré por primera vez.

Comencé a ir todas las tardes a ese parque, a ese retirado banco, para encontrarme con ella, y sí, siempre estaba ahí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo, parecía como si tuviera una burbuja alrededor suya, aislándola de todo, absorta en su mundo. Me acercaba a ella y me recibía con una hermosa sonrisa y esa caricia maternal en la cabeza que tanto me gustaba. Se convirtió en un hábito, podíamos quedarnos hablando hasta altas horas de la noche sin preocuparnos por nada más. Siempre conseguía sorprenderme, me hacía reír, me aconsejaba con su madurez, la admiraba por su inteligencia...y era muy atractiva...¿Podía pedir más?

Pero no todo era de color de rosa, el verano se acababa y yo empezaría mis clases y Luka la universidad. Y empecé a tener mis dudas. No podríamos vernos tanto por las clases y porque haría frío...entonces...si de verdad me gustaba debería declararme pero...ella es una chica y estaría...mal, y tampoco me correspondería. Así que cometí un gran error, y no dije nada. Los días en el invierno se hacían largos e interminables, y la estación parecía no tener fin. Cada día pensaba en ella, en qué estaría haciendo, si se acordaría de mí... Cuando hacía mejor tiempo bajaba a nuestro banco, pero nunca estaba allí. Esos meses fueron los más angustiosos y deprimentes de mi corta vida.

Al fin volvió a ser mayo, y empezaron los días de buen tiempo, pero mi pelirrosa seguía sin venir. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, a mediados de ese mismo mes, la vi sentada, no sabía si alegrarme pues no estaba sola. Había un chico a su lado abrazándola cariñosamente por los hombros, riéndose como si estuvieran bromeando, y finalmente dándola un pequeño beso en los labios, con los que yo soñaba cada noche desde que la conocí. Luka parecía muy feliz, por lo que no me acerqué. No era tonta, no pensaba interrumpirles, y menos en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, al borde del llanto. Así que, si ya me sentía muy mal por el hecho de no verla, el saber que estaba saliendo con un chico me destrozó por dentro. Apenas comía, dormía muy poco, mis notas de alumna ejemplar bajaron catastróficamente, no quería hablar ni salir, incluso mis padres se plantearon llevarme a un psicólogo. Aunque con las semanas se me fue pasando, recuperé el apetito y me dediqué completamente en las tareas del instituto y en estudiar. Nunca pensé que una persona llegaría a afectarme tanto.

Empezando el mes de julio, me sentí animada y decidí acercarme al parque. La vi sentada, como siempre leyendo, pero esta vez sola, era una buena oportunidad y me acerqué. Me dijo que se alegraba de verme, que estuvo pensando en qué habría sido de mí y si estaría bien porque hacía mucho que no pasaba por el parque. Estuvimos hasta tarde hablando como de costumbre y finalmente me dijo que tenía novio y llevaba varios meses saliendo con él. Cuando me lo dijo no pude contenerme, no podía frenar los sentimientos tan fuertes que había estado guardando éste rato, pero conseguí balbucear entre sollozos la frase que había tenido tanto tiempo en mi cabeza, **"Luka, es que...yo...te amo...desde el día que te conocí...lo siento pero...me voy..."** y como una cobarde idiota salí corriendo hacia mi casa dejando a Luka sola en el parque. Me arrepentí, sí, pero me sentía demasiado mal como para poder quedarme allí. Volví a recaer en mi depresión, y a perder la ilusión por todo. Pero después de esa semana, me di cuenta de qué día era, 9 de julio, justo hacía un año desde que conocí a Luka esa calurosa tarde. Me armé de valor y decidí ir hacia el parque.

El sol brillaba con ganas, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y el parque estaba lleno de vida, con familias hablando en la hierba, perros corriendo, niños jugando en los columpios...pero el banco estaba igual de tranquilo. Me recosté en el banco y cerré los ojos, rememorando lo que pasó ahí un año atrás, pero una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**-"No pensé que vendrías."**- Levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con esos ojos azul mar mirándome intensamente, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa de lado.

-**"Yo solo...salí a dar un paseo y mis pies me llevaron aquí."** - Mentí, y empecé a sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-**"Me alegra que hayas venido, quería hablar contigo, Miku."** - Ésta vez estaba seria, pero seguía sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-**"Luka, lo siento por lo de la otra vez...yo no..."**- No me dejó terminar la frase, posó su dedo índice sobre mis labios y me acarició la cabeza cariñosamente.

-**"No lo sientas, soy yo quien debe sentirlo."**- Sacó la mano que había tenido todo este tiempo detrás de su espalda y para mi sorpresa, me acercó una rosa roja- **"Perdóname, fui una estúpida. Empecé a salir con ése chico para olvidarte, yo...yo me enamoré de ti, Miku...te amo, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en tu voz, en tu cabello agua marina, en tu piel blanca como la l, en tu sonrisa, tus pucheros, tus mejillas sonrosadas, tu adorable actitud infantil...y me arrepiento de veras de todo lo que ha pasado."** -sentía como me ruborizaba y mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse peligrosamente.- **"¿Querrías aceptar mis sentimientos?"**- Ésta vez estaba arrodillada ante mí, con la rosa en sus manos. Pude ver la sinceridad en su mirada y derramó una lágrima por su delicado rostro, pasando por sus rosadas mejillas hasta su barbilla, para luego caer a la tierra.

-**"Yo...¡c-claro que los acepto!"**- Conseguí decir pese a lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

Y entonces Luka tomó mi cara entre sus manos, y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Ambas nos fundimos en un largo pero suave beso, salado debido a nuestras lágrimas que no cesaban de caer. Todo a mi alrededor pareció desaparecer, solo estábamos ella y yo, sin nadie más.

Y en ese momento, nos prometimos un amo puro y sincero, que sellamos con un beso.


End file.
